


Just one time

by Yolo1s



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just takes something to happen one time and suddenly everything is clearer, it makes sense immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one time

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend the threesome scene(Episode.6) happened before girls night(Episode.5). Enjoy.

“And will grow old together.” 

Amy just kept nodding her head and smiling at her as Karma kept talking about a future of when they each got married. But of course she didn’t see herself and Karma marrying someone else but instead each other. She smiled more widely at the thought of them growing old together happy and in love.

“Maybe we should just marry each other.” Amy said still smiling like its a playful joke instead of showing the seriousness in her words. Immediately she felt fear that Karma might see right through her and see she wasn’t joking. So she quickly turned her head and then looked right back at Karma smiling and ready to cover up her tracks with something else. A great excuse popped in her head about her mother. But instead she ended up blurting something else.

“We would be perfect for each other. Our marriage will actually not end in divorce you know?”Amy just shut her mouth tight when she finished having the urge to slap herself and run. She looked at Karma nervously and just waited.

Karma just smiled and furrowed her eyebrows not really sure were this was going but at the same time curios. She studied Amy a bit and saw how she was fidgeting while training to remain calm. Her stomach started feeling warm all of a sudden as she acknowledged Amy’s reactions, behavior, words right now and since this 'girlfriends' thing between them started. She through all caution to hell and went with it. She got closer to a freaking out Amy and laid down beside her as she gently pushed her down with her hand for her to do the same. Once Amy laid down next to her she softly grabbed Amy's head and made her look at her. “Why would we not end in divorce and be like every other married couple?”

Amy took a deep breath not sure why Karma hasn’t freaked out and is actually having this conversation with her. I mean Karma must now see that she has feelings for her she just confessed pretty much she sees them getting married. She felt something soft and warm in her hand and looked down to see what it was and it was Karma's hand interlacing with hers. She looked up at Karma and couldn’t really read her expression and warm smile that she was throwing at her. But with Karma's hand in hers and Karma smiling at her with no signs of disgust she relaxed immediately and smiled and decided to tell her honestly why she's sure their marriage would work. Fuck it she thought. 

“Well first of all we are best friends. So in other words that means we know everything bad and good about each other. So no surprises. And also we known and been together for 10 years through thick and thin. Not as couple but if you think about it we pretty much done what every other couple has done. Which pretty much makes us a married couple.” She stopped to see if Karma was going to run or freak out any second but instead she saw Karma looking at her seriously and nodding her head for her to continue. She sighed relieved and more nervous but decided to keep going anyway.

“And our parents and families already pretty much accept us and know each other and us as individuals. So no in-law, family problems which is a big factor in divorces, so were good with that to. And we know each other friends and they know us and accept us. Anyways you always hear about best friends marrying each other at the end. Its like a thing of you ending up with your best friend its fate or something. I mean if you really think about it makes lots of sense, who better to marry then you best friend who knows you like no one else ever will? So yeah.” Amy finished awkwardly and now really scared. She stared at Karma waiting for something, anything and just saw Karma adjusting her self more comfortably and opening her mouth to speak. Here we go Amy thought.

“But Amy, what if we get mad at each other and end up divorcing and losing a great friendship. How do you ever come back from that?”

Amy softly smiled at a serious, confused Karma and with her loose hand cradled her face gently. “That's just the thing Karma, sometimes you have to free-fall and have all the faith and certainty in the world that you’ll land on your feet no matter how scary it is. But we wouldn’t have that problem.”

Karma cocked her eyebrow at Amy. “We wont?”

Amy smiled more widely. “Nope because I wont ever go to sleep mad at you. And I sure as hell will make sure you don’t ever go to sleep mad at me. I will always do whatever I have to, to make sure we are happy and very much in love with each other always. Karma, us as best friends now go crazy when we are mad each other, imagine married? Imagine with a vow we made to each other? You honestly think I will allow us to be mad at each other or get a divorce? We will never even get close to that ever happening. Even if it was your fault I will still apologize and make sure were okay. Your to special to let go.”

Karma's eyes started watering. This all she ever wanted someone to love her unconditionally and truly and here was her best friend Amy out of all people the one who honestly will love her or already loves her like she always wanted. She needed to hear it. She needed to be sure before she accepted her long denial and let it be.

“But for that to happen aren't we suppose to be attracted to each other? How can you be sure its real and not just some confusion since we have been so close to each other for so long?”

Amy squeezed her hand. “It just takes something to happen one time and suddenly everything is clearer, it makes sense immediately.”

Karma squeezed Amy's hand back and accepted her denial and let it be what it truly was. She looked into Amy's eyes and remembered the first time they kissed. She remembered now how Amy really looked at her after the kiss. She remembers overlooking the emotion in Amy's eyes.

“Like a kiss.” It was supposed to be a question but Karma knows that, that is exactly the something that happened that made everything clear to Amy. Amy smiled shyly at Karma confirming what she already knew.

Amy looked at Karma confident knowing she wasn’t the only now who had feelings and extremely happy that this was actually happening. 

“Like jealousy.” Amy finally said knowing now it wasn’t her eyes playing tricks on her that day with Liam and the threesome idea that Karma ended up walking away from. She knew Karma had to have felt something as she looked at her after the kiss they shared that day and when she walked she knew deep down it was because of her not Liam. But then like always denial won and she knew that it wasn’t because of her she left but because of Liam. But turns out she was right.

Karma nodded her head smiling confirming it. She saw Amy's smile brighten up more and she couldn’t help but kiss her. It was fast, chaste but sincere and seal to confirm that this is real. 

“I agree we would work. Were perfect for each other.”

Amy felt her heart about to burst out of her chest from the happiness and excitement. “So are we now a real, real couple now?”

Karma smiled and kissed her again. “Yes.”

Amy pulled her into a hug and started kissing her face everywhere, making Karma giggle like crazy. After many kisses and giggles they cuddled with big smiles on their faces staring up at the lights on the roof they did a long a time ago because Amy was scared of the dark. 

“So all that’s left is for us to get married huh?” Amy said.

Karma turned her head and smirked at Amy devilishly. Amy gulped suddenly feeling excited and very hot. Karma rolled over on top of Amy and looked down at her mischievously. “I suppose. But I was wondering since you said we have done everything a couple and married couple has done. So couple? Check. Married? In progress. Sex?”

Amy mouth went dry as breathing was becoming something impossible to do at the moment.

_____2 hours later_____

“Sex? Check”

“I think we should check it again just to be sure you know?”

“Yeah we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos please.


End file.
